The Ship of Dreams
by WhovianEvilRegal
Summary: Story summary: April 1912, two penniless lads, Jack Dawson and Robin of Locksley, win tickets to board the Titanic, on her maiden voyage. Both travel in third-class. Two first class passengers, 18-year-old Ms. Regina Mills and 17-year-old Rose DeWitt Bukater, both unhappily engaged, become friends aboard the ship. Both want to escape their fate. But can they? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Story summary:**_

April 1912, two penniless lads, Jack Dawson and Robin of Locksley, win tickets to board the Titanic, on her maiden voyage. Both travel 3rd Class.

Two first class passengers, 18-year-old Ms. Regina Mills and 17-year-old Rose DeWitt Bukater, both unhappily engaged, to respectively Mr. Caledon Hockley a Pittsburgh Steel tycoon, and Leopold Blanchard, a very rich businessman, become friends aboard the Titanic, even though they're very different. Both feel trapped in the cages their mothers and fiancés have built for them. And both want to escape their fate, but can they?

 _April 10, 1912_

"Come on, Regina, hurry up! The ship will be leaving soon! We have to go now!" her Mother shouted from downstairs, and she sighed as she put her comb in her purse. Today they would be boarding the grandest ship in the world, the Titanic. Not that she wanted to, per se, it would take her back to America, where she would have to marry Leopold Blanchard, a man she absolutely didn't like, but it would also reunite her with her father again, and that thought made her very happy. "I'm coming, Mother!" she shouted, before making her way downstairs, where her Mother and Leopold were waiting for her. Along with her handmaiden Eva White, whom she really liked. Leopold took her hand, and led her, and her Mother to the car, with Eva following behind them.

 _Southampton Port:_

Rose DeWitt Bukater stepped out of the car, and looked up at the grand ship that would take her back to America in chains. Her Mother had arranged her engagement to Caledon Nathan Hockley, a rich Pittsburgh Steel tycoon. She didn't like him at all. No, she wanted to be free, and this ship, wouldn't provide freedom. If anything, it would only trap her even more. As Cal stepped out of the car, she looked at him, sternly, "I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't _look_ any bigger than the Mauretania…"

He sighed, "you can be blasé about some things, Rose, but not about Titanic, it's over a hundred feet longer than Mauretania, and far more luxurious."

He then went to assist her Mother, as she stepped out of the other car, the one which also held their bags. "Your daughter is far too difficult to impress, Ruth." Ruth ignored him, and looked up at Titanic. "So this is the ship they say is unsinkable.", Cal smiled. "It _is_ unsinkable. God himself could not sink this ship." Behind them, the porter checked in their bags, assisted by Mr. Lovejoy, Cal's valet. "These bags, and twelve more in the Daimler to rooms B52-54-56!" Cal looked at Rose and Ruth, "Come ladies, we better hurry up!" And so, the three went to board the grand ship.

As Regina made her way aboard Titanic, she couldn't help but feel like she was dreaming. What a beautiful ship! While she dreamily made her way toward B-Deck, where their rooms, B51, B53 and B55, were located, she suddenly bumped into another woman, and almost tripped.

Except, the other woman did fall because of her stupid actions. As the woman got up, with help from what was presumably her husband, and turned around to look at her, she saw it was a girl of her own age, and she immediately went to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't watch where I was going…", the man looked her up and down, "as you should be! Are you alright, sweet pea?" The girl looked at him, "I'm fine, and it's alright… we're on the 'Ship of Dreams'. I'm sure she was just admiring the beauty of the grand ship." She then faced Regina, "Right?"

Regina smiled in return, "yes, that's right. The beauty of the ship is remarkable… it feels like a dream. Perhaps you could join us for dinner tonight, so we can talk about the beauty of the ship some more? It would be an honor…" The girl smiled, and answered for her husband, or maybe he was her fiancé, "Of course, we'd love to, wouldn't we, Cal?", he faked a smile, "of course…"

Regina smiled back at them, but felt her Mother's and Leopold's stare, "oh, how rude of me, I'm Regina, Regina Mills. This is my fiancé, Leopold Blanchard, and my Mother, Cora Mills." The girl smiled back at her, "I'm Rose, Rose DeWitt Bukater. And this is my fiancé Cal, short for Caledon, Hockley, and my Mother, Ruth DeWitt Bukater."

They shook hands, and went on their merry way. Rose, Ruth and Cal to the rooms B52, B54 and B56, and Regina, Cora and Leopold to rooms B51, B53 and B55.

 _Meanwhile in a pub at Southampton Port:_

Jack Dawson looked around the group, which consisted of his friend Robin, and two Swedes, named Olaf and Sven. "Alright, moment of truth boys. Somebody's life is about to change." Robin and the two Swedes put down their cards, as he holds his close.

"Let's see… Robin's got… niente… Olaf, you've got… nothing. And Sven, uh oh, two pair…" He shares a look with his friend, "I'm sorry pal…" And Robin glares at him now, "what?! You lost all of our money?!" Jack just smiles, "you're not gonna see your mom for a long time, cause you're going to America!" He slams his cards on the table. "Full house boys!"

Jack took the tickets off the table, and danced around the table, grabbing Robin's hand. "We're going to America!" He also took the money, while the Swedes fought. And the pubkeeper sighed, as he pointed at the clock, which showed that it was five to twelve, "no, Titanic go to America. In five minutes."

Jack's eyes went wide, "shit! Come Rob, we've got a boat to catch!" And together they ran out the pub, and along the dock towards the third-class entrance. The crewman was just about to close the door, as Jack and Robin sped up to it. "Wait! Wait, we're passengers!"

Jack showed the man the tickets, and the man looked them up and down, "have you been through third-class inspection?" Jack and Robin both nodded, "of course! But we don't have lice anyways! We're Americans, both of us!"

The crewman nodded, "alright then, come aboard." As Jack and Robin had boarded, the crewman looked around the dock one more time, before closing the door.

Jack and Robin ran through the ship, in search of their room. "We're the luckiest bastards alive!" Jack shouted, but Robin didn't reply, because of all the commotion. Jack looked at the tickets, "G60… G60… oh, it's right here. Come Rob!" And so, the boys went into room G60, which they shared with two other Swedes, who looked slightly confused, and one asked the other, "where's Sven?"

Jack and Robin introduced themselves, and afterwards, Robin claimed top bunk, which Jack didn't mind at all. After they had dropped their bags on the beds, they made their way to the boat deck, to wave goodbye to the people on the docks, even though they didn't know anyone. And then, the engines started roaring, and Titanic left the port of Southampton.

The next stop would be Cherbourg, in France.

 _Millionaire's Suite B51-53-55_ :

Once they arrived at their rooms, which apparently had a private promenade deck, Regina got a stern talking-to from both Leopold and Cora, for her reckless behavior. She had made a lady fall over, how dare she? It was always the same. She always did something wrong, no matter how hard she tried. She sighed, didn't pay too much attention to it, and let Eva retie her corset for lunch.

At lunch, they were seated with Mr. John Jacob Astor Gold, his young and pregnant wife Belle Madeleine, Ms. Ruby Lucas, her Mother and of course Leopold. A few tables across from them, Rose was seated with her mother, Cal, the ship's architect Mr. Thomas Andrews and the ship's designer Mr. J. Bruce Ismay.

From Regina's point of view, they seemed to be having an interesting conversation. She couldn't say the same about the conversation at her table. Her Mother was busy talking to the richest man aboard and his wife, as was Leopold. Everyone ignored her, and Ruby, whom her Mother described as 'new money', her deceased father seemed to have had a lot of money, unbeknownst to his daughter.

So, Regina found herself silently eating, and sometimes sharing glances across the table toward Ruby, or to the table where Rose was seated. Rose was seated with her back to her, so she didn't see her, but even Regina could see that Rose wasn't happy.

So, she wasn't at all surprised, when Rose suddenly got up and left, in the direction of the boat deck. Regina tried to come up with an excuse to get up, but found none. Ruby saved her, when she suddenly spoke up with her loud voice.

"Leopold, may I borrow your fiancée for a few minutes, there's something I'd like to show her…" He nodded absentmindedly, and Regina shot Ruby a grateful nod, as they both got up from the table, and headed in the same direction as Rose went just a few moments before.

As they walked along the boat deck, Regina smiled at Ruby. "Thanks, Ms. Lucas, you really saved me there." Ruby smiled back, "oh well, I saved myself too, all those boring talks. And please, do call me Ruby." Regina nodded. "Okay... Ms., uh, Ruby… but only if you call me Regina." Ruby nodded at that.

"Yes, now go talk to your friend. And don't forget to let me know how it went!"

 _Aft 3rd Class Promenade Deck/Poop Deck_ :

Jack was seated on a bench on the aft 3rd class promenade deck, he was busy sketching, when he looked up and saw a beautiful red-haired girl.

Sadly enough, she was a first-class passenger, and far out of reach for him.

A blonde woman with sea-green eyes followed his sight, as did Robin who was seated next to him. And the blonde snorted, "forget it, boy, it's impossible for you to get next to the likes of those first-class snobs."

Robin nodded. "What she says." But then, a brunette girl, woman, slightly taller than the redhead walks up to the railing, and goes to stand next to her. As the brunette turns their way, all three of them, the blonde, Robin, the brunette lock eyes, and Robin can't find it in him to look away.

And Jack laughs, "you were saying, Rob?" The blonde looked at both of them, sternly, "you're certainly two fools, but I can't blame ya. I'm Emma Swan."

The boys introduce themselves to her as well, and then look back at the two pretty ladies that were standing at the aft-railing of the B-deck promenade.

They see how the brunette taps the redhead on the shoulder, and says something to her, after the redhead turns around to look at them as well. They can't hear what they're saying, but the two seem to be laughing. And Jack sighs, it's not surprising, he'd think himself foolish as well if he were to be in their place. So far out of reach…

 _Aft B-deck promenade_ :

Regina walked up behind Rose, meanwhile looking down at the poop deck, where she locked eyes with two steerage boys, not much older than them. They were handsome for sure, but no way would she ever be able to talk to them, let alone fall in love. Then she saw the suspicious blonde woman, and she realized that the woman probably thought they were stuck-up bitches, like most first-class women are.

She tapped Rose on the shoulder. "Hey…", Rose seemed almost frightened when she turned around to face her. "Oh it's you…" Regina blushed slightly, "sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. You might want to look down, though, we've got a pair of admirers" and Rose chuckled. "Ha, as if Mother or Cal would ever let me to talk to him."

Regina snorted, but tried to hide it behind a cough. Snorting was unladylike, after all. "That's not likely to happen, no… but do tell, why did you leave lunch so all of the sudden?"

Rose sighed, looking over the railing, towards the stern.

"How do you know?" Regina smiled softly, "I was sat a few tables behind you, and saw you leaving, unhappily, I thought you could use a friend. Ms. Lucas helped me escape from my table."

"I just… felt so trapped, between my mother and Cal. Cal decided what I should eat, and they all kept talking about how beautiful the ship is. Mr. Andrews was okay, but Mr. Ismay, I really don't like. I slapped him in the face with an inappropriate comment about one of Mr. Freud's sayings… And then I just left. I couldn't stand it anymore… you wouldn't understand how that feels, being trapped like that… forced to marry a man you don't like…"

Regina sighed, "on the contrary. I do understand. My mother arranged my engagement to Leopold, I don't like him in the slightest, but I'm trying to make the best of it, when the ship docks in New York, I'll be reunited with my father, so, I mostly just try to focus on that…"

Now it was Rose's turn to sigh, "I wish I still had my father… he died a year ago, and I still miss him every day." Regina nodded, "that's understandable. I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have started about my father, when you've lost yours…"

Rose exhaled, nodding, "it's alright, there's no way you could have known…"

Regina smiled, "well if it's a friend you need, you can always come to me. My rooms are B51,53 and 55…"

Rose smiled, nodding, "thank you, Regina, I'm happy to have made a friend, and should you need one, I'll be there for you as well." Regina smiled, "I appreciate that," then she turned around, "oh, there's my mother and Leopold, I'm afraid it's time for me to go."

Rose nodded, "oh it's alright, I'm sure my mother and Cal are close behind them." Rose turned out to be right, and only moments after Regina had left with Leopold and her mother, Cora, Cal and her own mother showed up to take her back to their rooms, where they'd be preparing for dinner tonight for the upcoming few hours.

And Rose was actually looking forward to it, because she'd have dinner with her new friend. Perhaps this trip wasn't so bad. Perhaps she just had to try to see the best in Cal…

 _That Night:_

Rose was angry, and rightly so. Cal had been treating her like a possession all night, like she was a damsel in distress, needing him. And what was even worse, was that he'd told everyone how he was glad that he'd be her first.

Neither of the adults seemed to mind that, it was like she was standing in the middle of a crowded room, screaming at the top of her lungs, but nobody even looked up, except for Regina, who had been treated much the same, even though Regina's mother seemed even worse than her own.

Where Ruth, her own mother, was mostly just talking to the others, Cora constantly had an eye on her daughter and scolded her for God knew why.

Leopold had an arm around her friend at all times, and she felt sorry for Regina.

But Regina's sympathetic looks at her made her even feel worse.

Leopold had been bragging all night about how lucky he was to have Regina.

Even though she didn't always listen to him. He mostly described her as a

pretty porcelain doll that needed taking care of.

That made Rose even angrier, and as soon as the men left the table for their nightly 'meeting' in the smoking room, with brandy and cigars, Rose excused herself from the table and started running.

Out of the dining room, and all the way to the stern railing, where she looked down at the black waters. She then realized, that now was not the time. Not yet. They still had to stop at Queenstown the following morning. Tomorrow night. Tomorrow night, she would do it. All of the sudden, Regina showed up behind her, startling Rose. "Rose… you ran off so all of the sudden. Why? Are you alright?"

Rose nodded, "I'm fine, just angry, and I thought that looking at the sea would help me calm down…" Regina frowned, "why are you angry?" Rose sighed at that, "It's silly…" Regina chuckled, "no, you're silly if you think you can get out of telling me. Go on, what is it? You can tell me…"

"It's just… they treat us like we're their possessions, and our mothers don't even mind… that makes me angry… how Cal bragged how he was going to be my first and all that, it just… it made me mad… he drives me mad, as does my mother…and then the way your mother treats you… I don't want this life…"

Regina sighed, and hugged Rose, albeit a bit stiffly, "oh Rose… I'm so sorry…"

Now it was Rose's turn to frown, "why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong?" Regina smiled, sadly, "well, I'm sorry for their behavior, for the way they make you feel…"

Rose nodded, "it's alright. It's not your fault… Cal just drives me crazy, I can't help it. I want to give him the benefit of the doubt, but then…", "he starts bragging about being your first… I understand…" Regina added.

"Not just that, but in front of the whole group… how dare he put me on display like that…? Have you and Leopold ever… uh… you know?" Regina just chuckled, "you mean, have Leopold and I ever had sexual intercourse? Yes, we have, but only a few times. Most of the times, I came up with an excuse, but now I can't anymore… not until we arrive in New York anyways… why do you ask?"

"Well, because I think Cal might want to tonight, especially after he bragged about it at dinner… and I guess I was hoping you uh, could help me out a bit…"

Regina chuckled, "you mean, do I have any tips for you? Yeah sure… you're 17, right? And you know how this works?" Rose rolled her eyes, which Regina of course couldn't see, as it was dark outside, "of course I do… just, what part do I play in all this? What do I do?"

Regina took her hand, smiling softly, "you? You just lay still, and let him have his pleasure. If it hurts, which it might, as it's your first time, don't bat an eye. Just don't look away, keep your eyes locked. It's as if facing your fears head on.

And the more times it happens, the easier it gets. By the way, you shouldn't forget about thinking of something nice, because you have to keep smiling, and pretending you're happy… now come, let's go back inside, it's way too cold out here."

Rose nodded, and they headed back inside, where Regina made sure to deliver Rose back to Cal. She could only hope he'd be gentle with her friend. Then she made her way towards the suite she shared with her mother and Leopold, and prayed, not for the first time that she didn't have to tonight, either. But something told her that she would, anyways.

She knocked on the door to their suite, and was greeted by Leopold, as he opened the door. He looked something between concerned and angry.

"So, Honeybee, where have you been?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's_ _Note_ _:_

Heya! Let's go for chapter 2, shall we?

Oh, and here's my forgotten disclaimer: I own nothing but this story! All characters belong to ABC's Once Upon a Time, Lightstorm Entertainment, Paramount Pictures, and of course to the wonderful James Cameron!

 _Parlor Suite B51-53-55:_

She sighed, knowing it was no use to try and convince him to let it slide.

"I was with Rose… she heard what Mr. Hockley said, and she didn't know what to do, so I helped her out, comforted her, told her she'd be alright. Then of course I delivered her back to her room, to make sure she got there safely. Then I came straight here, I didn't mean to worry anyone…and I'm truly sorry if I did."

He smiled a sugary sweet smile, "Oh Honeybee, it's alright. I'm glad Ms. DeWitt Bukater and soon-to-be Hockley is safely back into her rooms. But do keep in mind to let anyone know next time, if I'm not there, then your mother, and hers, so that we know where you are…"

She smiled in return, all the while knowing she wouldn't be able to make an excuse tonight. "Of course…I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

He smirked deviously, and of course she already knew the answer.

She'd just hoped for some luck, but no, it wasn't in the cards for her.

"Of course there is, Honeybee. You know that…"

She nodded, and thought, 'alright time to take a piece of your own advice, Regina… it'll only get easier as time progresses…'

"Oh, of course." She then walked past him and he put an arm around her, as he directed her toward their bedroom. Closing the doors behind them.

 _3_ _rd_ _Class_ _:_

Later that night Robin and Jack laid on top of their bunks.

"Whoa, that were some pretty ladies weren't there?" Robin stated, while hovering above Jack.

"Well, yes, but Emma's right. There's no way we'll ever get next to the likes of them. And they may be pretty, but knowing first-class people, they'd do anything to let us steerage lads know where we stand. Which is, far below them. And then, even if we would get them, which is highly unlikely, they might just go running back to the dear first-class businessmen, because we'd have nothing to offer them…"

"That's for sure, yes. They're too far out of reach, but that doesn't mean that we can't admire them, from afar, right?" Jack chuckled, "Good point. Admiring from afar it is, then."

On the morning of April 11th, they met up for breakfast with Emma, and her son Henry. He turned out to be quite a curious lad, which Emma scolded him for, but Robin and Jack didn't mind. Later that morning, they'd take him outside to play.

The 3rd class cook, Granny Lucas, was an old but nice lady.

Sometimes, as she walked around with the Swedish bread, she'd stop and talk for a few minutes. As she did today. However, their conversation was interrupted when a tall brunette, richly clothed, no doubt one of the first-class ladies, came walking into the room. Everyone looked up from their plate, and Emma eyed the brunette suspiciously. Whispering to Robin and Jack, "I've no idea what she's doing here, but clearly she wants to show how much power she holds. She could just go eat with the rest of her stuck-up type people…"

Granny walked over to the brunette. "Ruby darling, what are you doing all the way down here? You're a first-class passenger…" Emma frowned, "Why's Granny calling her darling?" The boys just shrugged, having no idea either.

"Oh Granny… I can't stand it up there, those people are so stuck-up, I just don't fit in…"

then the brunette walked over to where Robin, Jack, Emma and Henry were seated. "Can I sit with you guys instead?"

The boys shrugged, "Sure…". And so 'Ruby' sat down next to Jack.

"Hey, I've seen ya fellows before, you're those two boys that were staring at my two friends yesterday from the poop deck."

The boys blushed, and Henry spoke up, ever the curious lad. "Will you tell us what first class is like?" Ruby chuckled, "It's luxurious, but full of arrogant people…" Emma interrupted her, "and you aren't?". Ruby sighed, "No, I'm not. I used to be as poor as you guys, until I found out my father left me loads of money after his death. I don't really fit in with the rest of 'em." Emma nodded, "oh…".

Ruby nodded, "Anyway, there's only two or three people that actually aren't as stuck-up as the rest of 'em." Henry nodded, "will you tell us about them?" And Ruby chuckled, "Sure, what would you like to know?" Henry smiled brightly, "Everything. I want to know everything."

 _Parlor_ _Suite_ _B52_ - _54_ - _56:_

Rose awoke with a start, and found it quite a bit heavy to get up.

Then, she remembered what had happened last night, and found that she lay indeed with Cal on top of her. And she didn't like that at all. She had suffered through it, and had faced her fears, like Regina had told her. She had still hated it, and Cal both, but it was manageable.

Regina had been right, though. When she had told Rose how it might hurt. She'd had to try very hard not to scream it out from the pain.

She felt the need to cleanse herself. Right now, she felt dirty, and she really wanted that feeling to go away. And so, she went about untangling herself from Cal, and waking Trudy, so she could ask her to draw a bath…

As she went to look for her, she found that Trudy was already wide awake. "Trudy, can you draw me a bath, please?"

Trudy nodded, "Of course, Miss." And Trudy went about drawing a bath. As Trudy was busy drawing a bath for her, she went to take a look at what clothes she'd laid out for Rose for the day. And Rose had to say that it was a pretty impressive choice.

Then, Trudy came back, letting her know that the bathtub was ready for her, and that she should call for her when she was finished.

Rose nodded, and went to take her bath.

While Rose was in the tub, both Cal and Ruth awoke from their slumber. "Good morning, Ruth." He greeted his mother-in-law to-be with a charming smile. "Good morning, Mr. Hockley." She greeted him. "Good morning, Mr. Hockley, Mrs. DeWitt Bukater…" Trudy put in with a smile, but was ignored completely.

Instead, Ruth put in, "Trudy, pick out another outfit for the day. I don't think I'll wear this one today." She pointed at the clothes from last night. Trudy nodded, "Of course, Mrs. DeWitt Bukater." And left for her employer's bedroom. Leaving Ruth and Cal alone in the sitting room.

"Well, Ruth, I must say that your daughter is a true delight. But I don't really like the fact that she keeps trying to resist me. I want her to finally open up, but she seems persistent in doing the exact opposite."

Ruth sighed, "well perhaps you should give _it_ to her tonight."

He nodded, "do you think it'll work?" Now she nodded, "if it doesn't, nothing will." He sighed, "well, alright then, I'll give it to her tonight."

Ruth smiled, "well, let's go get ready for breakfast, shall we? Rose will be out of the tub soon, and we wouldn't want her to know what we've been talking about, or she'll get curious. And it's supposed to be a surprise…"

He nodded. "You're right. Let's go get ready. And tonight, I'll surprise Rose with my gift." Ruth nodded.

 _Parlor Suite B51-53-55:_

She woke from her 'peaceful' slumber, finding herself next to Leopold once again. When they were still in Southampton, she hadn't had to share a bed with Leopold, so it had been fairly easy, but she didn't have that option here, and she wouldn't have it in Philadelphia either. She now felt like a caged bird, wanting to escape.

She didn't exactly like being trapped, but she'd had no choice. Cora, her mother, had been ruthless. She needed a man to take care of her, and nothing less than a rich businessman would do. Only then she could be sure to have everything her heart desired. And that had been the end of the discussion.

But that was just the thing. She didn't want money. She wanted love. But that was a rare thing to find among the rich people. So, she gave up on trying to find it. Now that she had met Rose, however, her fire had been reignited. She was determined to escape from this prison, she just had to find the way out.

She got out of bed, and had Eva help her dress up for the day.

It wasn't long after that both her mother and Leopold awoke as well.

Together, they made their way to breakfast. Regina figured that maybe she could get out of that tour on the ship later this afternoon.

She could feign a headache, and go search for that fellow from third class she had seen staring at her the day before.

In the end, she opted not to go that way. What use would it be? She'd just have to sit through the tour. Perhaps the boys would be outside again, so she could look for them without being caught…

She then got snapped back into reality, all of the sudden. Her mother looked at her, quite expectantly, even. "I'm sorry, Mother. What did you say?"

 _3_ _rd_ _Class:_

Ruby smiled, as she started talking, "so, there's these two girls, one of them is 18, the other 17. They have quite a lot of things in common, I should say. Their mothers, are quite demanding, so demanding that they're forcing the girls into marriage…" Henry piped up, "so they don't actually love the men they're marrying?"

Ruby shook her head, "no, and the men don't love the girls either. Leopold Blanchard, is only hoping for Regina to bear his child. Preferably a son, who would be able to take over the business when he's old enough. Caledon Hockley, on the other hand, just wants to be able to say that he's found himself a pretty girl to marry. So, you could say that the girls are essentially just two birds trapped in a cage."

Emma took a sip of her tea, "serves them right. Stuck-up bitches from first class." Henry shot his mother a glare, "you're stereotyping, mom. Perhaps they aren't so bad. If we could just…" and then he got an idea, "Ruby! I know what we need to do."

Ruby leaned over to him, and said, "and what's that, Henry?"

Henry grinned, childishly, "if we could get them to come down here, then perhaps they'll be able to make some more friends… and then we can help them escape from their cage…"

Ruby's eyes lighted up, "now that's a real good idea, but they're constantly being watched by their mothers and 'fiancés'. So, tell me, how does this work?" Henry just grinned. "Oh, I'll think of something, first, we'll need to think of a name for this operation…" Emma just sighed, "Henry…"

He glared at her, "no, mom, we have to at least try to help them…"

Ruby's eyes glimmered, "I think I know the perfect name for this operation…" Henry smiled, "really?"

Ruby nodded. "Regina, the name of one of my friends, means Queen in Latin. Henry, how about we call this one operation Queen?"

 _That afternoon:_

They had left Queenstown, a few hours earlier and were now on the open ocean. Ruby had joined the group that consisted of Leopold, Cora, Regina, the Captain, and Thomas Andrews, the ship's architect. They were walking along the Boat Deck, and Regina couldn't help but notice that there were very few lifeboats. Or at least not enough for everyone on board. She shared her concern with Ruby, not daring to talk to Mr. Andrews about it. She was sure he had had his reasons.

Ruby, however frowned. She didn't buy into the whole 'unsinkable' thing. Every ship could sink, she just knew that with Titanic, the chance of that happening was very small. The watertight bulkheads, and doors would prevent the other compartments from walking over with water.

When they were just about to reach the Bridge, a little boy showed up, tapping Regina on the shoulder. When she turned around, she saw that the boy was poorly dressed. How did he get up here? Clearly he's from steerage, she wondered.

The boy smiled up at her, as the group walked on.

"What are you doing up here, young man?" He had a mischievous glint in his eyes, "are you Regina?" She frowned, how did this boy know her name? "Uh, yes, but who are you? And how do you know my name?" The boy shrugged, "Ruby told me. And my name's Henry, Henry Swan. And I want you to come with me."

She frowned, "come with you where? You're not even supposed to be up here…?" He sighed, rolling his eyes, "to steerage. Ruby told me everything, she'll keep them busy for you."

She thought about it for a moment, "okay, say I come with you, what do I get out of it?" He grinned mischievously, "a few hours of freedom… and fun… perhaps you'll even meet your soulmate…"

She frowned, "I doubt that, but sure. I'll come with you. If that's what you want…" He took her hand, "Great. Let's get going then."

 _3_ _rd_ _Class Common room:_

Everyone in the 3rd class common room looked up when they saw a first-class lady come walking in for the second time that day. The boy lead her to a bench where a blonde woman was seated with two young men, the same as yesterday, she saw. She totally didn't fit in here, with the way she looked. Far too rich, these people were probably all poor… oh, she'd get a firm scolding from her mother if she'd ever find out where and with whom her daughter was hanging out…

The blonde, she saw, looked her up and down suspiciously.

She didn't see fear in her green eyes, unlike with most of the other people, but the woman didn't trust her. No, not at all. And honestly, she couldn't blame the blonde. If she were in her place, she probably wouldn't trust herself either. The blonde finally spoke up, "so you're the Evil Queen my son so desperately wanted to save from her perfect little rich life…"

Regina just laughed, haughtily, "wherever did you come up with that nickname?" The blonde snorted, making Regina cringe, "well, it's easy. I heard from your 'Ruby' friend that your name means 'Queen' and since you first-class girls are all the same kind of stuck-up bitches, I just decided that evil would fit you well."

Now, it was Regina's turn to snort, even though she quickly covered it up with a cough. "I'm sorry to disappoint, but evil isn't exactly my kind of thing. Not unless you want it to be. And you know nothing about my life. It isn't all what it looks like. It's mostly just a façade. You have no idea what happens behind the screens, where no one cares to look, because everyone is just so superficial. You have no idea how men look at women up there. So don't pretend that you do. Who are you even?"

Emma sighed, "the name's Emma Swan." Regina flashed a smile, as she spoke with her rich accent, "I'm Regina. Regina Mills. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan. Now, let's agree to keep it civil, alright?"

Emma half smiled, "sure. But then you'll have to start calling me Emma. As is my name." Regina chuckled, "I think I can do that… Emma."

 _Meanwhile, elsewhere on the ship…_

"Captain, people think the ship is unsinkable, even her designer seems to think so. Do you agree with that?" Captain Killian Jones shook his head. "No, I don't think she's unsinkable. Each and every ship _can_ sink. Of course, Titanic is a special case, as she's built from the strongest of steels, but if hit at the right place, she _could_ sink. But I doubt she will. She's strong, and tough. She won't sink. No need to be worried, First Officer. If I thought there was even the slightest chance of this ship sinking on her maiden voyage, I wouldn't have signed up to be her captain. I assure you, she won't sink. Not on my watch."

The First Officer nodded, and went back to work.

Not knowing what would await them, all of them, just a few days later.

 _Later, in the B-Deck corridor:_

Rose was walking through the B-Deck corridor, when she heard a strange sound coming from room B53. She frowned, for as far as she knew, that was the room Regina shared with her mother and Leopold Blanchard. Perhaps something was wrong with Regina? But no, this didn't sound like someone was being attacked, or like something was wrong with her friend. In fact, it didn't sound like Regina at all. But she couldn't place who it was that the voice belonged to. All she knew, was that she heard Leopold, and whomever else the girl was that she heard…

And then, all of the sudden, everything clicked into place. It was no screaming or yelling from pain, it was from pleasure… Leopold was cheating on her friend?! How unfair… She had to find Regina. Now.

 _First-Class Promenade:_

Ruby Lucas had made herself comfortable in one of the deckchairs of the first-class promenade, when suddenly she saw Rose come her way.

And she frowned, "Rose, darling, what's wrong?"

Rose sighed, "I have to find Regina. Now. It's very important… do you know where she is?" Ruby's frown deepened, "as a matter of fact, I do, but why are you looking for her? Is it her mother? Or Leopold? Are they looking for her?"

Rose shook her head. "No, it's worse. I have to find her. Please, tell me where she is…?" Ruby sighed, "alright then, this morning, I went to visit my grandma in Steerage, she's the cook there, and I met this kid, his name is Henry. And he wanted to know everything about first-class life. You see, I used to be a poor girl, like them, and suddenly my father died, and left me a shitload of money. As you can see, I don't really fit in with the crowd here. He and I, concocted up a plan, a plan to give her a few hours of freedom. I would keep her mother and Leopold distracted, and he'd take her to Steerage, so she could have a bit of freedom… if all is well, she should still be there now."

Rose nodded. "Okay, thank you, Ms. Lucas. I'll go see if she's there, then. Thank you for the help." Ruby made a dismissive gesture, "it's fine. Now go find her. And please, just call me Ruby, there's no need for formalities." Rose then nodded, and took off.

Determined to find her friend, she strode her way into the third-class saloon, and saw that everyone looked up at her. Of course, she didn't actually belong here, that much was clear. Then she went looking for her friend.

She then spotted her sitting with a small group. Amongst who, a boy, no older than ten, two young men, and a blonde woman. She strode over to the group. "Hi… would you mind if I borrowed my friend for a moment?" The blonde looked her up and down suspiciously, "you must be Rose, then." and Rose nodded, "Yes I am."

Regina frowned as she saw Rose walk up to her, but didn't say anything. Perhaps her mother and Leopold were looking for her? Did Rose come to warn her? Then Rose asked Emma if she could talk to Regina for a moment, and Regina's frown just deepened, but she walked away with Rose anyway. To a small corner, where no one would be able to overhear them.

Regina sighed, "okay, you're clearly here for a reason. What is it? My mother? Leopold? Are they looking for me?" Rose shook her head, "No… it's worse… I was walking through the B-deck corridor, past your rooms, and I heard a strange sound. I thought maybe something was wrong with you, or something. So, I stopped, and listened closer, and then I realized that it wasn't you that I heard, and it weren't screams from agony either. No, it sounded like Leopold and whatever woman were having quite some fun. Gina, honey, you're being cheated on."


	3. Chapter 3

_3_ _rd_ _Class Common Room:_

Her jaw dropped, this couldn't be possible… or could it? Then, she remembered how Eva always looked at Leopold and told Regina how lucky she was that she got to marry someone like Leopold, she could get everything she wanted, and how love was hard to come by, for a handmaiden like Eva, so Regina should be happy with having someone to care for her at all… the bitch… she'd been lusting after Leopold all along, then.

But what about Leopold? Did he always look at Eva like Eva looked at him? With love? He was always unnecessarily kind towards Eva, yes, but did that make him love her? And was that why it always seemed that Regina herself wasn't good enough? Had she made a mistake by telling him that she wanted to keep Eva around?

Did he only propose to Regina, so he could sleep around with Eva when she wasn't looking? Was Regina only the trophy wife, so that he could show off his rich girl, while he was actually sleeping with his wife's handmaiden? If that came out, it would be a public shame to his name. He couldn't marry below his station, so had he chosen Regina, so he could hold her up to the public? To keep his good name?

That seemed like something a man like Leopold would do… Would he keep Regina around as well, so she could give him a highborn son, maybe? As an heir to the company? Yeah, he would. And it made her blood boil. Earlier, Emma had referred to her as an 'evil queen', and angry she was. She was totally done with this. But under her anger, she was also secretly grateful. This was her chance to escape… For a moment, she contemplated telling her mother, but she decided not to. Her mother wouldn't believe her anyway. No, she'd have to do this by herself. But now she had friends that could help her. They may not be rich, but that was just what she needed. Poor people were more resourceful because they had to work for every penny… Oh, she'd make Leopold pay. Absolutely.

She smirked, wickedly, "Come, Rose, let me introduce you to my new friends." Rose nodded, not knowing what her friend was up to. And together they made their way toward the group. Regina grinned at the boy, "Henry, what did you say this operation was called again?"

 _B53:_

Eva suddenly got very anxious, she'd just betrayed the very woman she was working for… what if she, or worse, Mrs. Mills found out? She'd definitely get fired then. And not only that, she had come to see Regina as a friend. Her only friend. And now she had betrayed her, in the worst way possible. She had known how Regina was treated, and how she sometimes had bruises on the strangest places possible. Eva would always tell her that she'd be okay, that Leopold had probably never meant to bruise her so much, and then she'd cover them up.

They had made some kind of agreement, Eva and Leopold. It was just a few months after he had met Regina, a pretty upper-class girl. It was expected of him, that he'd marry an upper-class girl, he had told her. But it wasn't Regina that he loved. No, he had fallen for her, for a servant like Eva. And he had told her how glad he was that it was she that was Regina's servant, for Regina would never suspect anything. She wouldn't even find out; he had assured her.

They'd been screwing around ever-since. Only when Regina wasn't looking of course. The thing was, she could never tell anyone, and it bothered her to no end. Of course, he was expected to marry a rich girl, he had told her as much. But she wanted to scream it off the roofs, how lucky she was. And she couldn't, because he couldn't choose between his reputation and the love they shared.

Now he was going to marry Regina, and she'd be on the background. He'd be screwing her behind Regina's back, and it made her feel sick. She should've told Regina what was actually going on. But she had been afraid, scared, of losing her job. Now she realized that had been a mistake. Perhaps Regina would've understood. But it was too late for that now. Too late she had realized this was unfair to the both of them. For Regina, because she'd be married to someone who not only didn't love her, but also screwed her servant behind her back, and for Eva, because she'd be trapped between them.

She could try to have Leopold make a choice, but then he'd show his power, and do anything to make sure she wouldn't tell Regina. And Mrs. Mills. Both were not to find out what was going on. Perhaps she should take a leap of faith, and tell Regina anyway before Leopold could threaten her…

 _First Class Library:_

Cora Mills was sat in the first-class library, together with Rose's mother Ruth, and they were having a very interesting conversation. They seemed to be a lot alike, as well. Both had arranged their girls' marriage. The only thing that they didn't have in common was the fact that Ruth was widowed. She had been forced to marry her daughter off, despite not actually wanting to. Her husband had left her penniless, and to keep her life, she had to make sure her daughter, and with that, herself, were accounted for.

Cora didn't for the life of her understand why Ruth hadn't initially wanted to marry her daughter off. Every girl needed a man, love was merely a weakness, it wouldn't get you a good life, after all… "So, Ruth, why did you initially _not_ want to make sure your daughter marries a rich man? Isn't that just what you want? Your daughter accounted for? Making sure she has everything she could ever want?"

Ruth sighed, knowing the question would come eventually. "Because the same happened to me, my own mother married me off to Clarence, my late husband. He was a loving father to Rose, but not a very loving husband. Of course, I would never want to get Rose to see her father from that perspective, so I never told her. He and I, we didn't love each other, he was pushy, made me do a lot of things I didn't want. I don't want that for Rose, it's why, when Clarence passed away, I decided not to push my daughter that way. But then, I found out that Clarence had left us with bad debts, making us as poor as those steerage people. All we had were our clothes and our good name. To survive, I had no choice but to find my daughter a husband, but one that would actually care for her. So that she'd get the treatment she deserves. And so that I wouldn't end up working as a seamstress or anything just as bad. My mother would turn in her grave, and not only that, I'd never worked before. No experience… so, this was the best way to go. And what about you, Cora, why do you _want_ to marry your daughter off so badly?"

Now, it was Cora's turn to sigh, "Regina has always been a bit of a rebel, and her father only ever made it worse, he coddles her. She needs to learn some discipline, someone to guide her. And a man will do just that. And love, well, it's not like it gets you anything…" Ruth glared, "It gives you happiness." That angered Cora a bit, "well, if that were true, you wouldn't be marrying your daughter off. Then you'd accept being poor, and work for every penny."

 _3_ _rd_ _Class Common Room:_

"Rose, darling, may I introduce you to my new friends, that there, is Henry. The brain behind this whole operation, he's Miss… eh, Emma's son, and there are Robin and Jack, remember our two admirers from yesterday? They won their way aboard with a lucky hand at poker."

Robin snickered as he heard Regina speak with her rich accent, and stood her rich posture as she introduced Rose to them. He'd never expected to get so close to her. Not for a second, yesterday he'd have bet all his last pennies on it that he'd never get to speak a word to her. A rich, upper-class girl. And here she was, standing so close to him, in steerage of all places. He had already decided that she was the woman of his dreams. But now, she was so close, yet so far away…

Rose spoke up awkwardly, "hi, I'm Rose. Rose DeWitt Bukater." Jack immediately spoke up at that, "I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down…"

Rose chuckled, "no need, you can just call me Rose."

She didn't speak richly, but also not like the poor blokes they were. That was what drew Jack in, she wasn't a stuck-up, demanding girl. In fact, she was quite the opposite…

Then Regina suddenly spoke up, reminding them what this was all about.

"So, it's been brought to my attention, by my dear friend Rose, that my dear fiancé has been screwing my handmaiden behind my back. I'd long since given up on trying to find happiness, for it would never happen anyway. I let my fire die out, but now, thanks to Rose that fire has been reignited. I'll marry that old man over my dead body. He thinks he can fool me? Well, I'll fool him right back. You called me an 'Evil Queen', didn't you Em-ma?" Emma frowned, but nodded, "Well, then evil I shall be. Not to you, you're my friends… but to Leopold and Cora? I most certainly will. Trying to marry me off to some rich businessman who screws my handmaiden behind my back… oh, they shall pay… Henry, do you have an operation name for me?"

Henry grinned, nodding, "why yes I do. Actually, I have two. Which one do you prefer? Operation Evil Queen? Or would you rather Operation Firebird?"

She chuckled, "Operation Firebird?" He nods, "yes, you see, you explained how you let your 'fire' die out, and now it's rising up again. Firebirds rise from the ashes… I thought it'd be cool…" She grins, "Alright then, Operation Firebird it is."

 _B53:_

"Leo, please, this is torture… we have to tell her. I don't care, you can still marry her if you want. But she deserves to know…"

He towered above her as he barked, "and you think she'll still marry me then, do you?! You think she'd still obey me?! And keep away from other men?! Because I don't think so. I'll tell her over my dead body. And you won't speak a word about it to her either!"

She tried to appear brave, "No, I don't think I'll keep quiet. I think she deserves to know…" He growled, "Fine, you want her to know? Alright, but it is your fault if she leaves me." She bowed her head, nodding, "okay… but one day you're going to have to make a choice. Your reputation, or me.".

He pulled her closer, and breathed, "maybe. But not today."

And then he claimed her lips with his own. She couldn't find it in herself to resist him. But, what Eva did not expect was that Regina would turn up in the middle of their make-out session.

"Well, when I heard of what you did, I thought it must be a lie, but it's true..." she pretended to be broken-hearted.

"From you, Leopold, my dear, I had expected it. You're a man and can't stop yourself from making sure your manly needs are satisfied. But from you, Eva, I'd expected better. You were my friend, my confidante. Your act of betrayal, I cannot understand. Whatever did I do to you, that you would betray me so?"

Eva blushed, "I-I… I was going to tell you… really, I was…"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "oh you were, were you? Well, I don't believe a word you say. And you, Leopold, dear, should really make up your mind about which one of us you want…I think I'll go pay a visit to the library, Mother said she'd be there…" And with those words, she turned on her heel and left the room.

 _First Class Library:_

Regina had met with Rose on the way to the first-class library, and together they walked inside, both going to meet their mothers. Rose hoped that Ruth would be more understanding than Cora. Because Ruth may be a bit cruel, but Cora was worse. Regina nodded and went to sit in a chair next to Cora, while Rose took a seat beside her mother.

Regina smiled sadly at her mother, knowing Cora either wouldn't understand or would condone Leopold's behavior. "Mother, there's something I need to tell you…" Cora's eyes lit up as if she thought good news was coming, so she cooed, "what is it, Regina dear? You know you can tell me anything…" Regina frowned, and continued, "Mother, Leopold has been cheating on me with Eva…"

Cora scowled, threw an accusatory look at her daughter, and sneered, "such lies! You foolish girl! I raised you better than that! I will speak with Leopold about this. If it were true, I would find you another man to marry. But it's not. And for good measure, I'll fire that… peasant, you call your friend. You'll only use her to paint Leopold as a bad man anyway. Now, you're going to marry Leopold when we dock in New York, and I don't want to hear another word about this from you, young girl."

With those words, Cora got up and left the library to find Leopold and Eva.

Regina sighed and looked down, throwing an apologetic look Rose's and Ruth's way. "I'm sorry… but it really is true, Mrs. DeWitt-Bukater, I caught them kissing before I came here. Please, you have to believe me…" Ruth nodded, "I actually do believe you, Ms. Mills. Your mother would see it's the truth if she wouldn't be so stubborn…"

Regina _and_ Rose's eyes almost bulged out of their heads at that statement. "You… you believe me? Why?" Ruth nodded, "why don't you both keep seated, and listen to what I have to say, hm? Not everything is exactly as it seems. It's time Rose learns the truth as well."

The girls nodded, and both faced Ruth, prepared to listen to what she has to say.

 _B-Deck:_

Cora strode through the B-deck hallways on her way to their rooms. She just couldn't believe Regina's words. It just wasn't true. That girl would think of anything to shame Leopold's name, and theirs, just to 'break free' and marry a lowlife gutter rat. Cora wouldn't stand for it. She herself had started out poor and knew that that life wasn't easy. She had more than counted herself lucky when Henry Mills took an interest to her and asked her to marry him. Of course, she hadn't said no. He was a rich man, after all. Weak, for sure, with the same idiotic notions as her daughter, but Cora had been willing to bear that, for she had found a way up the social ladder, and she would not let her daughter fall down that same social ladder simply for some foolish notions. And she definitely wouldn't indulge in finding her daughter another husband. Regina was already difficult enough as it was, and Leopold Blanchard had been the only one interested in even courting her daughter. Cora knew that love was weakness, and Blanchard's money would make sure her daughter was taken care of. Leopold wasn't an easy man, and he would also very easily be able to keep Regina in check. Regina may not like it, but that's not what this was for. Regina would have a good future; with anything she could ever wish for. Why her daughter indulged in silly romances and notions of love, she couldn't understand. How many times did she still need to tell Regina that it just wasn't real? That life didn't work that way, that it was hard, and that you needed to be tough, and a proper lady. That you needed to have class and fit in with the rest of them so that you could take your advantages? It would seem Regina would never learn that without a man like Leopold. She had been too stubborn to listen to Cora, after all. Cora would do anything to get what she wanted, even now. This was the last straw. She would tell Leopold to keep Regina on a bit more of a leash, keep a closer eye on her than before because right now, things were about to get ugly, and Cora didn't do ugly. She never would. She wouldn't tolerate any more of her daughter's ridiculousness. The time of being a child was over. Regina was a lady now, and she would have to deal with that. It wouldn't be easy for Regina, but nothing ever was. Her daughter was more taken to horses than to 'lady lessons', but perhaps Cora could use that particular flaw in her daughter's character to her advantage. Let Regina know that if she even entertained the notion of going behind hers and Leopold's back, or if she insisted to stand by her childish notions of love and kindness, that her beloved, coddling daddy and her favorite horse would suffer dearly for it. For her insolence. Yes, Cora had a plan, and it was time to finally put it into action. Regina's rebellious times would come to an end soon. She was sure of it.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So there you have it. An update, finally after nine months of my absence.  
I have no excuse, I can only say that life got in the way. Sorry guys, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and leave your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **TW's: Implied Marital Rape, and there's some violence in this chapter. If this triggers you, I suggest you stop reading or make sure you skip this part of the story.**

— LINE BREAK —

 _ **First Class Library:**_

Ruth recalled her own childhood, and how unhappy she had been.

"It was 1882, I was fifteen years old, and I had everything I could've wished for.

Money, clothes, a four-poster bed. It all came with the benefits of being born rich.

But I wasn't happy. Not in the slightest. I was one out of four, and the oldest. Therefore I had to set the right examples for my younger brothers and sister. So, I would be set to marry a rich man,"

She looked at Rose, "your father. The thing is, I didn't want a business transaction. I wanted love, I wanted someone to love me. But my parents would have none of it. One must always go up on the social ladder and not down. Not to mention that I was the oldest, so what kind of example would I be setting for my brothers and sister, if I married a simple factory worker? You see, I was quite a free-spirited young woman, and one day I begged my father to take me with him to the local factory he owned. I had met one of the workers, he was a year older than I was, but he made me feel free. If only for a few hours. Of course, afterwards, I had to go back home for my 'lady lessons', but he was my best friend, and we snuck around for a while. That is, until he one day showed up at the mansion. My father was none to pleased. Fired the boy, my best friend, and I was grounded for months to come. And when finally I was no longer grounded, I still was followed around every single moment of the day. And then my sixteenth birthday came, and my parents told me they had a wonderful 'gift' for me. It was a white dress, my Mother's wedding dress. So I asked them why they had given me my Mother's wedding dress. They said everything would be clear soon, and that we would go out for luncheon with the Dewitt's. I didn't like them, but our parents were friends. I didn't quite like their oldest son either, and neither did he like me. So, as we were having luncheon with the DeWitt's, you can imagine my surprise when said oldest son, told me he would be giving me my gift. He went down on one knee and asked me to marry him.

I had no choice but to say 'yes' of course. Later it turned out that it didn't matter what I said. The deal was already made. We married two months later. It grated on my nerves that he was around all the time during our engagement. I had nowhere to go without being watched. So I found that perhaps it was better to just steel myself. If I was to survive in a world I didn't want to live in, then I better find a way to fit in. Our marriage was no more than a farce, of course. He didn't love me, and I didn't love him. He would often go out with his business friends, and I would be forced to be the pretty lady on his arm. Sometimes, I was relieved to find that he went out on his own. But when he would come home, stumbling through the door, and so drunk that he couldn't see top from bottom, he would be angry and frustrated. He would slam the doors, and often he would order me around, and if I wasn't quick enough, he wouldn't hesitate to hit me.

Sometimes he would go as far as to force himself on me. And I let him, because, what else could I do? It was common practice. He wanted a child, but it wasn't until my 28th that I could give him one. That's when you were born, shortly after my 29th birthday. I hoped it would give us some sort of connection, to care for a child. And it did, but during the years of our marriage, I could only despise him more for the way he behaved. Which is why you never got to see your father and I have a loving marriage. Because it wasn't, never had been, and never would be.

But I could tolerate him. Because he did care about you, just as much as I did. We never wanted to have to be married to each other, but neither of us had gotten a choice in the matter. I was so happy when you came into my life, my darling Rose. I had never planned to force you into the same kind of life I was forced into. Until your father died, and left us in enormous debts. I couldn't give you the life you deserved, if I had to work for every penny and had to give it away again to pay off his debts. And then the Hockley's came, and they told me that they would pay off the debts and give you a good life if I gave Caledon your hand in marriage.

I didn't want to, but I had no choice. It's not like they would listen to my protests anyway, because I was a woman. And what do women understand of the way the world works? So I agreed, hoping that Caledon would be a bit nicer than Clarence ever was to me. But now I can see how trapped you are, the both of you, really. And I just can't handle seeing it. Around him, I will need to be your cold and indifferent mother, Rose, we cannot let him suspect anything. Not until we've docked in New York anyway. When the ship docks in New York, you have my permission to leave him, Rose. Your happiness is what matters, and I must not try and squeeze you into a life you don't want to have. A life you don't deserve, because it is nothing else but a prison. You must watch out though, he won't want to let you go."

Rose swallowed heavily as she looked at her mother. Tears stinging in the back of her eyes. So her mother did love her, and did care about how she felt. But she had also said things about her dad, and she wondered why her mother had never told her about her own story before. Whenever she asked about her grandparents her mother would always act indifferent, but now she understood why. "But Mother, why didn't you ever tell me about the way Father treated you?"

Now it was Ruth's turn to swallow, "well darling Rose, for one simple reason. I didn't want to smear your memory of your father. He was a good man, just like I, he was forced into something he didn't want. It was you, my sweetheart, that softened him. You had him wrapped around your little fingers from the start. He loved you more than life itself, and I didn't want you to remember him as someone that kept me trapped in a life I never wanted..."

Rose nodded, "I understand, Mother. And you must know that I love you, I just do not like being trapped. That's all." Ruth nodded in return. "Now, as for your friend, it must have been horrid to have to listen to the tale of my life. I can't imagine it was of particular interest to you, was it, Ms. Mills?"

Regina just sighed. "Honestly, I just don't know what I'm supposed to feel right about now. I just found out I am to be a mere trophy wife while behind the screens he'll be screwing his love. My handmaiden of all people. And the worst thing, is that my Mother won't believe a word I say. She thinks that I am trying to shame his name to get out of this arrangement.

Trust me, in comparison to my Mother, you're nothing short of an amazing mother. Most of the time I don't even know if my mother truly cares about me. She expects perfection, but she never gets it. And every time I have stood up to her, it ended up badly for me. So I stopped fighting, I just gave up. The only thing I have to hold on to is the idea that I will be reunited with my father when we get to New York, the only person in the world that truly cares about what happens to me. But he isn't, and never will be strong enough to stand up to my mother. This whole farce is going to happen, and nothing in the world is going to stop it..."

Rose and Ruth both nodded empathetically. "Well, we'll do anything we can to help you, won't we Mother?" Ruth smiled softly, "I'll do whatever I can to make Mrs. Mills to see reason. I won't make any promises, because I have already tried talking to her earlier, and from what I can see she is a very stubborn and determined woman."

Regina sighed, "yes, that is my Mother in a nutshell. Stubborn, determined, and above all convinced that love is a weakness and that one must never show another that they care about them. I am supposed to be a proper lady, and show myself off on the arm of my husband-to-be. Cold to each and everyone else who even dares to look at me. It's not who I am, but I don't think she'll let me off the hook this time. She'll do everything she can to get me where she wants me to be. And whoever gets in her way, she will eliminate. I'm just a mere chess-piece, and that's what I always will be, in her eyes, that is. I just... I need to go and get some fresh air." She got up, and left the Library.

—LINE BREAK—

 ** _First Class Promenade:_**

Regina walked over the promenade deck, and it was hard not to cry. She was completely broken inside, and nothing and no one would help heal her. She was all alone. Everyone would be much better off without her, wouldn't they? No, she chastised herself, she could not think that way. She was worth everything and more, and she would get what she wanted no matter what her Mother wanted. She had promised her friends that she would show her inner 'Evil Queen' as ridiculous as the title sounded. And today was the day she would start. It was time to teach her mother a lesson about who Regina Mills really was.

She didn't notice that she almost walked into someone, she was about to say 'I'm sorry', but thought better of it, and straightened her back, her head held high. "Watch where you're going!"

Then she sped past the man, and walked down the different decks, until she came to the Well Deck, where she saw Robin and Jack sitting on a bench. "Hello again. Enjoying the weather, are you?"

They both nodded in response. "Well, it is nice out today, after all. Not that my day has been going so well, so far, but at least the weather makes it a bit more bearable."

Just then, Henry came their way. "Regina!" he jumped into her unsuspecting arms and she had to do her best to keep standing. "Hello Henry" she greeted him. It was then that Emma came walking up to them as well. "Henry..." Emma wanted to scold him, but Regina cut her off, "it's fine, Emma. Let him be happy, I quite like having him around. He brings a bit of sunshine to my clouded day." Emma nodded slowly, "so what has soured your day so badly?"

Regina sighed, "you still have to ask?" At Emma's confused look, she continued, "I found out my dear husband-to-be is indeed sleeping with my handmaiden. Has been for a while, I suspect. Behind my back even. I am just supposed to be the pretty rich girl on his arm, while behind the screens he's sleeping with another." Emma nodded, "and does your mother know about this? Surely she wouldn't go through with this farce?" Regina could only sigh, "you don't know my Mother, Miss Swan. When I told her of what was going on, she accused me of lying. Saying that I only said that to her so that I could get out of this wretched arrangement..."

Emma frowned, "She didn't believe you? What kind of mother doesn't believe her child?"

Regina sighed, "Mine, Emma dear. Mine. You don't know Cora Mills. If you thought she would give me a hug and call of this farce of an engagement, you're very wrong. Leopold Blanchard has a lot of power in 'our world', and a lot of money. That's what matters to her. She doesn't care about love. There's a reason that her motto in life is 'Love is Weakness'. I'm not even sure she cares about me. She says she does, but if she loves me? I wouldn't know. See this scar on my upper lip? I got it when I was seven. I had been playing with my set of porcelain dolls, and asked her to play with me, she got angry that I asked. Because one should never rely on another. Yes, I'm aware that she has double standards, which is why it is so impossible to please her. Either way, she smashed my favorite doll, then pushed me into the shards face forward. I split my lip on a shard, and she called me foolish and weak. My face was filled with cuts, but most of them were only on the surface and didn't scar. Honestly, if she ever finds out I have been talking with you, well, then I am doomed. Really Miss Swan, being an upperclass girl is not all that it seems. Most of our marriages are arranged, and we are only ever needed to produce heirs to the fortunes of our husband. I would much rather be free, able to go out riding, I've always loved horses, I would much rather work for my pennies than get them but live in a golden prison. Most of us get sent to finishing school, and if our parents haven't found a husband for us then, we will get sent to University to find one. But one should never hope for love in our world. It just doesn't exist."

Tears streamed down her face at that admission. Her whole life she had hoped that Cora Mills cared about her, and how she felt. But to her mother she was nothing but a disappointment, no matter how hard she tried to be good. She would never be good enough.

Before anything else could be said, despite her friend's pitying gazes, she heard the bell ring. Announcing that it was time for supper. They would have dinner with the group again, including the DeWitt-Bukaters and that awful Hockley man. How was she ever going to escape from this prison?

She crossed a look with Robin, he was the only one that didn't look at her with pity in his eyes, but rather with genuine sympathy. She felt like she drowned in his blue-eyed gaze, and she was tempted to let herself, but snapped herself back to the present before anything could happen. She would only endanger his life if she brought him into this, besides, he probably didn't feel the same way about her anyway. She was only a first class girl, and nothing like him...

She cleared her throat, "would you excuse me? it appears it is time for supper, and it would be awfully rude to let my mother and fiancé wait for me." With those words, she got up and went to leave. Until she got a better idea, "Mr. Locksley, would you care to escort me to my part of the ship?" He smiles softly, "of course. But you really should just call me Robin. I don't really like formalities." She nodded, "But of course, Robin."

—LINE BREAK—

 **WARNING: VIOLENCE/RAPE.**

 **Skip this part if that makes you uncomfortable!**

 ** _Rooms B51/53/55:_**

As soon as she stepped through the door, she could feel the tension in the air.

She looked between the three other occupants of the room, she saw Eva, whom she had always considered her best friend, looking indifferent. Her Mother's face was like a storm cloud and she shivered inwardly at the thought of what her mother had in store for her. Then there was Leopold, who looked stoic, but she knew that he was raging with anger by the way he was clenching his fists at his side. She didn't dare move an inch, she knew he would take his anger out on her, as would her mother. Regina was no fool, she knew exactly what was to happen next.

So, it wasn't at all unexpected when she suddenly felt her legs being kicked out from under her, and she toppled to the ground. "How dare you lie to your mother about such things?!" He started, as he roughly picked her up from the ground by the back of her collar. She couldn't even bring out a word, and because he held her so tightly that she could barely breathe.

He quickly dismissed Eva, telling her that she wasn't needed and that if she ever spoke a word about what she'd seen, he'd make sure she'd be 'taken care of' by his manservant Sidney Glass.

Eva nodded quickly and ran out of the room.

Then it was Cora's turn to strike, and Regina would feel it, as her Mother struck her right on the place where her lip scarred. The diamond of her ring reopening the wound. She screamed out from the pain, but knew no one would come help her. And even if they did, they wouldn't believe her.

After Cora's hard slap, she felt herself being kicked down to the ground yet again, but this time when she got dragged up, she got slammed into the nearest wall, her face smacking into it first.

She tried to hold back tears, but it was of no use. She felt it as he stripped her bare until her very last layer of protection was gone. "Perhaps," he whispered in her ear, "you should learn how to properly please your husband, so that he won't have to seek out whores to do it for you."

So that was the story he had told her mother then. She was such a disappointment that he sought relief in Eva because she wasn't good enough. And of course Mother had believed him over her. How predictable. There was no more time for her to react after those few seconds, before he thrust himself into her, and all she knew was pain.

— LINE BREAK—

When they went to dinner afterwards, she could barely walk straight. The only thing on her mind was how he had abused her for his own sickening pleasure. And her Mother? Well, she'd just watched, never helping Regina. Only afterwards did her Mother tie her corset much too tight, and had cleaned her visible wounds so that she would look presentable. Her Mother had also told her never to behave like that again, because right now she may be the only one present for him to take his anger out on, but when they got to America, her mother had assured her that Regina herself would not be the only one to suffer if she misbehaved. She had nodded numbly. Perhaps she would have to shut her feelings off after all, because there was no way out of this prison. She would only hurt and endanger people if she tried.

Of course everyone had noticed her silence, how she listened absentmindedly to their conversation and how she barely ate anything at all. It was Ruby who asked her if she was okay, to which Regina had responded with a simple 'I'm fine', of course Ruby already knew that the opposite was true. She seemed to have a silent conversation with Ruth and Rose, and it was making Regina uncomfortable. Not that she disliked them caring for her, but rather that her mother or Leopold would notice...

Thank goodness they were smart enough to wait until after dinner, when Cora had retired to her bedroom, and Leopold had joined the other men for brandy and cigars in the smoking room.

"Regina darling, are you alright?" The question was asked again, but this time by Rose.

Regina wanted to say 'I'm fine', but the words wouldn't come.

She simply shook her head no, which was the truth. This time Ruth spoke up, "Oh dear, what happened?"

Regina hung her head, "well... when I went back to my room to get ready for supper, my Mother and Leopold were there, the lying bitch too. A-and..." she broke down in uncontrollable sobs, "then he hurt me. Over and over and over again. I remember nothing but pain. A-and... my Mother... she just..." she paused, sniffing, "she just stood there, and did nothing at all. She just watched as he hurt me... and wh-when she went to help me get ready for supper, after she had cleaned my wounds, she told me that next time I misbehave, I won't be the only one to suffer. I wanted to fight back so hard, but... it's no use. I'm never going to break free of this prison. I guess..." she broke down again, "I guess I'll just have to suffer for eternity..."

The three women looked at her in sympathy. "Oh my... Regina... please don't think like that. We will all help you to break free, we promise. You don't deserve to be hurt like this, especially not by your own mother... can we do anything to help you right now?"

Regina nodded slowly, "I want to go down to third class... to see my friends, and Henry... I know I'm not supposed to hang around there, but I really want to see them right now..." Ruby nodded along with Rose, "Of course we'll take you there. We'll come get you when the men are about to return from their cigars and brandy... can you walk?" Regina looked up at them, "I can walk, but it really hurts.. I don't think I can go down the stairs without help.." Ruby and Rose nodded yet again, "alright, let us help you then."

Together they walked down to third class, where Regina joined her friends, and had to tell the story all over again. While Henry was present she only told the child-friendly story, because Henry didn't need to know the worst of it. After Emma had put him to bed, however, her friends urged her to tell them the whole story. She almost broke down yet again, but managed to stay fairly calm. Not long after, Ruby came to tell her that she had to go now, before Leopold got back to their rooms.

When Regina went to sleep that night, she fell into a deep frightful sleep.

Her last thought before she fell asleep, was one of fear.

— LINE BREAK —

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Well, that was chapter 4._**

 ** _Please leave a review if you liked the story, even if it tends to get (quite a bit) angsty..._**

 ** _I hope to see you next chapter!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Trigger Warnings: Dub-con sex (non-explicit)

— Line Break —

Rooms B52-54-56:

When Rose got back to her room that night, she found Cal there waiting for her. He looked rather smug and happy with himself, but then, when didn't he?

"Sweet-Pea, would you come here for a second? There is something I would like to give you." She frowned, but went to sit at her vanity as 'instructed'.

As she was sitting there, she began to take the pins out of her hair, so that her red curls fell down her back. And then he suddenly stood behind her, breathing down her neck.

She saw he held some sort of black box in his hands.

He smiled smugly, "I intended to save this," he held up the black box, "for the engagement gala next week. But, I thought tonight." He was now stood next to her, and opened the box. She peered inside it, and saw the necklace. It looked rather expensive.

"Good gracious..." she mumbled, he just smiled back. "Perhaps as a reminder of my feelings for you." She studied the necklace, "is it a...?" he nodded in confirmation, "a diamond? Yes." He went to put it around her neck, and she let him. Even though she kind of felt like he just bought her instead of the necklace. Meanwhile he continued his little story, "56 carats to be exact. It was worn by Louis the Sixteenth and they called it 'Le Coeur de la Mer."

She quickly went over the translation, "The heart of the ocean?" He nodded slowly, "indeed. There is nothing I couldn't give you, there's nothing I would deny you. If only you would open your heart to me, Rose. I know you pretend you have, but I also know that you haven't yet done so completely. Let this be an encouragement to do so." And then he left. And she was left wondering what she should do.

She thought of her friend, and how hurt her friend had been. In the worst ways, by both her Mother, and her fiancé. How people could be so heartless, Rose couldn't comprehend. She could only have sympathy for her friend, and want to be there for her. Even more so, Rose felt that she could be grateful that she had such a caring mother. Even if she had made a few mistakes of her own.

Yes, she decided. Cal could take a backseat compared to her friend. Her friend needed her more than Cal ever could. And she was going to be there for her. She put her hand on her heart, as she decided that for now, she would keep her heart closed to Cal. Not to mention, that she never actually saw a reason to open it to him in the first place.

— Line Break —

The morning of April 12th...

Regina awoke to a sense of pain, and memories of the day before flooded back in.

April 11th, the worst day of her life. Every limb in her body hurt, everything was sore, and she felt like she wouldn't be able to walk properly anytime soon.

Where yesterday she had deflated, today she wanted nothing more than to escape this bastard's clutches. If only she knew how. Anytime she thought she had something, it only ended up hurting her in the worst way possible.

She remembered Robin's caring gaze from yesterday. He really did care about her, she just couldn't fathom why. She wanted nothing more than to ask him, but how was she going to get either Leopold or Mother so far that they would let her out of their sight? If anything they would now only pay more attention to her whereabouts...

Perhaps she could get Rose or Ruby to help. But how? It seemed like her Mother would rather not have her be close to them. They didn't share the same views after all. And she also couldn't possibly ask them at breakfast, since they'd have breakfast on their private promenade deck. Not that she liked that one bit, because that would mean that she would be trapped in a rather uncomfortable position.

Worse than that, Eva was still with them. She would be forced to put up with Eva until they docked in New York...

Then she got an idea. She could practice her 'Evil Queen' role on Eva. The lying little whore had after all betrayed her. Surely she could give Eva a bit of a hard time. If only to practice for the important part, breaking free from the shackles keeping her trapped in her golden cage.

What surprised her, though, was the retching sound she heard coming from the bathroom. Or rather, Eva's bathroom in the servant's quarters. Was Eva sick?

Despite her anger, she felt the need to check on her handmaiden. She convinced herself that it was because Eva needed to function properly so she could perform her duties as Regina's handmaiden.

She untangled herself from his limbs, that were holding her in place quite possessively, and made her way to Eva's bathroom.

She lightly knocked on the door. "Eva dear, are you alright?" When she got no response, she knocked again. "Eva dear, if you don't open up, then I'm going to fetch a physician..."

This time she did get a response, but not the one she expected. "Go away!" This angered her to no end, how dare Eva speak to her like this? "How dare you speak to me like that, Eva? Last I checked, you work for me. Now are you going to let me in, or should I go fetch a physician, and wake my Mother and fiancé in the process? I am sure they will be none to pleased with this kind of disturbance so early in the morning, hm?"

A grumble came from the bathroom, but a few seconds later the door got opened anyway. Regina looked Eva over. Eva really did look sickly pale. Then she saw the tears streaking down Eva's face, and she couldn't help but feel a little bit of sympathy. "Eva dear... what's wrong? Why have you been crying?"

She watched Eva swallow, "I don't know how to tell you this..." Regina nodded slowly, "just try. I won't get angry. Now's not the time for that. Please just tell me what is going on? Or what you think is going on?"

Eva's lip wobbled, "I... uh... my uh.. period is late... I thought it was the stress... but now I feel terribly ill..." Before she could say anymore, she hurried back to the sink. Regina frowned, she had heard of those symptoms before, but where? The doctor would know, but that would mean waking her Mother and Leopold... unless she could sneak out and get back in before they woke up. Yes, that's what she was going to do, they'd just have to be quick. But first she quickly hurled herself into a dress. She couldn't go visit the doctor in her nightgown after all.

She waited until Eva was done vomiting, and helped her get up. Together they crept out of the room and into the hallway. They struggled down the halls, Regina herself wasn't still fully healed from the pain of the day before, after all...

When they got to the doctor's office aboard the ship, Eva was told to explain her case. Regina could see that the doctor already knew what was going on, but he performed some tests anyway. Probably to confirm his suspicions.

After a little while, he got up, and Eva went to ask what was wrong with her. The answer shocked the both of them, "I believe congratulations are in order, Miss White. You're pregnant. I'd say... about 4-6 weeks along."

After they had left the doctor's office, the two made their way back to the Suite in silence. When they got there, it turned out that both Leopold and Cora had woken up while they had been gone.

Of course, they both demanded where Eva and Regina had been. When Regina explained that they had been to the doctor's office because she woke up from Eva's retching, Cora and Leopold both asked what the doctor had said. Regina looked at Eva, "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

"Tell us what?!" Cora and Leopold demanded angrily. Eva fiddled with her fingers, so it was up to Regina to tell them. 'Of course she leaves it up to me to take the fall...' she thought bitterly, but didn't say.

She cleared her throat, and stated coldly, "Eva here," she motioned to the nervous maid, "is pregnant."

— Line Break —

Third Class:

Jack noticed that his friend had been silent and sulking all morning. Sometimes he could see a trace of anger or rage going over his friend's face.

Robin wanted Jack to let him be, so Jack kept his distance, and tried not to disturb his friend. But at some point, he saw that his friend was silently crying, and now he really wondered what was going on.

He took a seat next to his friend, "Rob... talk to me. What is going on? What's bothering you so much that you're sitting here crying?"

Robin stayed silent, not wanting to tell his friend what was going on with him. Jack would only make fun of him anyway. For pining after a girl like Regina.

But he was just so angry. Not with her, but for her. He was angry on her behalf. He couldn't understand why someone would want to hurt her so badly. She was such a sweet young woman. And so far out of his league.

He really wanted to punch everyone who dared to hurt his Regina. Wait. His Regina? Since when had he gone so far as to claim her as his?

"Whoohoo! Rob? You still in there?" Jack waved his hand in front of his friend's face, but Robin seemed completely lost in thought.

Robin snapped himself back into the present, "what? could you repeat what you just said?"

Jack laughed, "I just asked if you were still in there somewhere. You were completely lost in thought, I think. Now tell me what is bothering you, my friend. Is it that girl you've fallen so hopelessly in love with, despite not knowing her very well?"

"She has a name you know. It's Regina. And yes, yes it is. I am just so... angry. Not with her, don't get me wrong, but for her. The people who are supposed to love her the most, just keep hurting her so badly. You saw how she could barely walk straight last night. I just want to punch that guy in the face for hurting her like that y'know..."

Jack laughed, "I get it. But before you go make a fool out of yourself by trying to play her valiant knight, make sure she feels the same for you. And as you already said, her mother and he wouldn't hesitate to hurt her, so please don't go make things worse for her until you know more alright?"

He nodded slowly, "I know, you're right. But that doesn't lessen my anger. And how do I even find out if she feels the same way I do?" Jack chuckled, "uh, what about you ask her? I could go fish with her friend Rose, if you'd like... see if she knows something..."

Jack looked dreamily up at the ceiling.

Now it was Robin's turn to chuckle, "well, mate, looks like you've fallen for Rose, haven't ya" Jack nudged Robin in his side, "shut up Rob."

— Line Break —

Rooms B51-53-55:

The tension that was now present in the room could be cut with a knife. Neither her Mother or Leopold spoke a word.

It was her mother who spoke first, and asked in a honeysweet tone, "How far along are you?" To which Eva swallowed and mumbled, "the doctor says between four and six weeks ma'am."

The silence continued, stretched, and eventually became strained. Neither Eva or Regina dared to speak. Until finally Leopold decided on the matter, "We'll talk about this later. Let's have breakfast first."

Breakfast was indeed an awfully uncomfortable experience that morning.

Everyone sat and ate in silence. The same strained silence that had inhabited the suite before.

"So..." Regina finally spoke up, "what are the plans for today?" It was her Mother who spoke up, "well, first you and I will have a little chat on how you are to behave when you are out in public, because it seems you have forgotten. Afterwards, you and I will have tea with the Countess of Rothes, and Lady Duff-Gordon. After tea, we will go for a walk along the deck, until lunch is announced, which we'll eat at the Café Parisien. The DeWitt-Bukaters and Mr Hockley, The Golds, and the ship's architect Thomas Andrews will join us as well. After lunch you may go to the library or walk around our part of the ship until our afternoon tea, which you and I will have together here. Just the two of us. Between afternoon tea and dinner you and Leopold will spend some time together. When dinner is announced, you and I will dress up together, and Leopold will escort you to dinner, while Eva and I will have a chat here about what to do about her... situation, and I will then join you afterwards."

Regina nodded, understanding that she and Rose would have to sneak down to third class between lunch and afternoon tea. "Okay Mother."

— Line Break —

Later that day...

They had just had lunch together, and she and Rose were trying to sneak down to third class to meet up with their friends. When they came down the stairs into the third class common rooms, their friends were waiting for them there.

Once again Henry jumped into Regina's unsuspecting arms, but this time she had a bit more trouble staying upright, and she fell back landing ungracefully on her butt. Everyone burst out laughing at the sight, but Regina scowled. She had already been feeling sore, and now she'd also made herself out a fool in front of all these people...

She cracked a smile anyway. It's not like anyone would know that it wasn't genuine.

It was Robin who helped her get up, and when he did, she almost fell into him. Their faces got so close, that he could smell her perfume, apple-scented. And she could smell his cheap cologne, and it smelled a bit like forest. It was Emma's awkward cough that made them pull apart. Regina started fiddling with her dress, whereas Robin started playing with his suspenders.

Henry grinned childishly at the both of them, "you two really like each other, don't you?" Both their eyes widened like saucers, and they stammered simultaneously, "What?"

In the meantime, Jack took Rose to another corner of the room.

"Look, Rose, we need to talk." Rose frowned at him, "Really? Why?" He chuckled nervously, "well, you see my friend over there, yes?" When she nodded in the affirmative, he continued, "He has completely fallen head over heels for your friend, as I hope is obvious to see for everybody here. This morning, he was angry, and brooding. He wouldn't talk to me. It was like pulling teeth to get him to. He cares so much for her, that he was angry on her behalf. He was just about ready to barge up there and beat whoever did that to her to pulp. Do you think his feelings are reciprocated by her? Or do I need to start preparing his funeral?"

Rose looked over at her friend, "I don't think it's so much that she doesn't reciprocate his feelings. Anyone can see that she cares a lot about him, possibly even loves him. But her life is far from easy. Just this morning she got a lecture from her mother about how she is to behave herself, not to mention that she found out that her handmaiden is pregnant with her fiancés child. Her mother and he keep her locked in a cage, and she's lucky enough that she could escape from their eyesight for a little bit. They follow her around like a hawk over its prey. She knows that if your friend gets involved, he'll get hurt too. So she shuts herself off, and follows in line with whatever her mother and fiancé say. Your friend has the key to her heart, I'm fairly sure of it, but the challenge is getting her to let him use it. She's scared, and not without reason."

She blushed at Jack, if only slightly. He had these beautiful blue eyes, and his sandy blonde hair made him even more attractive. She swallowed slowly, before she excused herself and returned to the rest of the group.

Regina and Rose stayed with their friends for another while, until it was time for Regina to return to her room to have tea with her Mother.

— Line Break —

Regina and her mother were seated at the table on the suite's private deck. Cora eyed her daughter suspiciously, something was going on, but Cora couldn't figure out what. "Regina dear, are you alright?" She asked in her most sweet voice, trying to goad the girl into talking to her.

Regina looked up at her mother as she placed her teacup back on its dish. "Yes, Mother. I'm fine. Why wouldn't it be?" She had never been a very good liar, and Cora knew that too. "Regina darling, you don't have to hide from me. It won't do you any good anyway. So you might as well tell me what is on your mind."

Regina sighed, "You want to know what is on my mind, Mother? Did you perhaps stop to think that what is on my mind may be because of the fact that my handmaiden is now pregnant with my fiancés child? How would you feel, if you were only there for daddy to be the pretty lady on his arm, while behind your back he's sleeping with other woman and getting them pregnant, mhm?" It wasn't quite the truth, but it wasn't a complete lie either. She didn't like having to be married to Leopold at all, but if it was going to happen anyway, then at least let him be loyal to her, and not sleep around getting other women pregnant behind her back.

Cora visibly swallowed at that, she had to admit that her daughter made a good point there. "What do you want me to do about it? How can I help you?" Regina sighed, "How about you tell him that I refuse to let that child live with me? That I refuse to raise it, even with Eva still present in its life? I don't want to be fifth-wheeling for the rest of my life thank you very much. If he wants to live with his child and its mother, then fine. But I won't be part of it. That's the one thing I refuse to do. I know I have been difficult about this whole arrangement, but that is my one condition. I want Eva and that child out of my life, because I won't be used as a pretty rich girl on his arm, only for him to sleep around getting her pregnant behind my back."

Cora nodded, she could understand that. But she loathed to admit that she was kind of scared for Leopold's reaction to that condition. Would he give up his inheritance to be with the child he helped create? Or would he do as asked and refuse to acknowledge it and send Eva and her child on their merry way? She didn't know the outcome of this, and Cora didn't like that at all. She liked having things in her control, and Regina just made that a whole lot harder.

Of course there was a line of suitors for Regina's hand in marriage, but none as powerful as the Blanchard family. "I'll talk to him," She promised, "but I can't promise a good outcome."

Regina nodded, she could only be glad that her mother sided with her on this matter. Nevertheless, she didn't know how she felt about Robin. She liked him very much, but she couldn't endanger him by getting close to him behind her mother and Leopold's backs. It was morally wrong, and would be an awfully vengeful thing to do. And she refused to do such a thing. She would not stoop to Leopold's level. Ever.

— Line Break —

After having had tea with her mother, Regina was left alone in Leopold's company. She knew that there was a reason her mother had put this 'time' on her schedule for today. It was probably so that she and Leopold could get to know each other better. Though she suspected her mother and Leopold had different definitions of that term. Leopold's version seemed to be more... physical.

That thought was confirmed when he attached his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. She wanted to struggle herself free, but quickly found out just how impossible that was. The more she struggled, the firmer his grip on her became.

"I would've thought you had learned by now," he husked in her ear, "how important it is that you please me. That you keep me happy. Show me that you're the one that I want, and not that chambermaid. It would be a sad day if I had to tell my father how your lowlife chambermaid pleases me more than you do..."

She knew she had no choice now. Her mother would have an aneurysm if she chose the easy way out of this by saying no. So, she hung her head, pretending to be ashamed, "I know, I'm sorry."

He studied her lithe frame. He just couldn't understand why she was so afraid, so tense, around him. He wanted that to change, but it would seem that whether he got angry or stayed calm, or even gave her the choice, it would never matter. She would still be just as tense and silent.

"Regina dear, you need to loosen up a bit. You seem so awfully tense today..." She frowned up at him, "I am tense? Well, how do you propose I loosen up then? Since you're the expert and all..."

He just grinned at her, "You still have to ask? Just, let me take care of you." Before anything else could be said, he was on her, and she had no chance of breaking free. Forced to let him do what he wanted, again. Perhaps her mother was right, she thought. Perhaps I am weak.

It wasn't much later that the bugler announced that it was time for supper. Her mother helped her into her dress, it was a red one. It showed off all her curves and assets and she knew her mother was doing it to impress Leopold. Hoping he would renounce his duty as the father of the child growing inside Eva's belly. That he would choose Regina, simply because of her beauty. Eva wasn't ugly by any means, but Regina, in everyone's eyes she was all you could ever want. Regina herself never knew how to feel about that. She was always left wondering if people really genuinely liked her, or if they just tried to get close to her for her beauty

— Line Break —

Meanwhile...

Rose was seated at their private deck with her mother and Cal.

"So Rose," her mother started, "I hope you liked your gift?" Her mother winked at her, as if to tell Rose to play along, "uh yes, actually. It is quite a beautiful piece, I almost don't dare to touch it, afraid that I'll break it with my clumsiness and all..."

Both Cal and her mother laughed at her admission, "well, Rose," Cal started, "why do you think I got a box to go with it? Trust me, your clumsiness won't break that wonderful piece of jewelry." He excused himself afterwards, and Rose was left alone with Ruth.

"So Rose, what have you been up to today?" Rose chuckled softly, "well Mother, I took Regina with me to third class today. It was a bit hard to get there unnoticed, but it was worth it. There's only one little problem I don't think Regina herself is aware of."

Ruth frowned at that, "oh? what is it?" Rose sighed, "well, apparently there is this guy that is absolutely smitten with her. His name is Robin, and he is Jack's best friend. According to Jack, Robin was brooding and silent this morning. Turned out it was because he was angry on Regina's behalf. He was about ready to come and hit that Blanchard guy in the face. The thing is, I don't think Regina has noticed that Robin is completely smitten with her. And she herself doesn't realize that she likes him in a more than friendly manner either... what a mess."

Ruth nodded, "yes, that could pose quite a problem. Not to mention that I don't really like you two going down to steerage in the first place. I support you, of course, but it's motherly instinct. The poor are probably a bit more touchy with us first class passengers. They are much more likely to want to rob us. After all, we own the expensive things that they don't have. So please just watch out..."

Rose nodded, "of course, Mother." Ruth chuckled, "and this Jack sounds like a good man. But really Rose, you can't allow yourself to fall into the same situation as your friend. I know I told you that you could leave Cal when we dock, but right now we're still on this ship. I wouldn't want to bring either you or this Jack fellow in danger by allowing him to get too close to you..."

Rose chuckled, "I understand, Mother. But Jack is just a friend, really. While he undoubtedly has beautiful eyes and this cute boyish face, doesn't mean that I'm in love with him..."

Ruth nodded, "well, we'll see. What isn't yet can still come. So just be careful, that's all I am saying, alright?" Rose chuckled, "of course, Mother."

"Good, now come here and give your old mother a hug."

Rose did just that, and embraced her mother in a loving hug.

"I love you, Mother."

Ruth smiled, "I know, my little princess. And mama loves you too. I am sorry I was so hard on you before. That wasn't necessary. You have grown into a most beautiful young lady with such a loving character."

"Thank you, Mother. You have no idea how much that means to me."

— Line Break—

When Leopold had finished dressing himself up into his best suit as well, he took her arm as he led her to the Grand Staircase, which they descended together, as he escorted her to dinner like a proper gentleman. On their way down the hallway, he whispered into her ear, "You're practically a goddess, woman. I can't wait to rip this dress off of you tonight." She shuddered in fear, almost asking 'again?', but she thought better of it. But then he continued his little speech, a little louder this time, as they passed the elevators, "but first, I shall be a proper gentleman, and escort you to dinner like a future husband should. It would be ill-mannered of me if I didn't. I also want you to know that you can eat whatever you would like tonight. On one small condition." She thought he was going to ask something big, but it really wasn't, "I want you to be the only woman in my life, if you'll allow me to be the only man in your life, mon chérie*." She could only nod. If she couldn't break free, then this was the best offer she was going to get. So she accepted, "of course, my love."

Neither of them noticed the child that had been eavesdropping on their conversation. Nor did either of them notice how the child ran into the awaiting arms of his blonde mother as she took the crying boy back down to the third class, where they belonged. If Regina had looked better, she would have recognized the boy to be Henry, and his blonde mother as Emma. If she had been more careful, Regina wouldn't have destroyed a young boy's innocent view of the world.

If while at dinner, Regina would have paid more attention to those around her, while she was trying to act the 'happy fiancé' part, she would have noticed the pitying gazes she received from Ruth, Rose and Ruby. Her three best friends, whom had vowed to try and break Regina free from her golden cage, now had no idea where to start.

This time, Regina had trapped herself, albeit unknowingly. But these three women were still more than determined to help their friend. They had no choice. They had seen how hurt Regina had been last night. They couldn't, and they wouldn't, allow Regina to hurt herself even more by allowing her to trap herself into a loveless relationship for the rest of her life.

They were determined not to let Regina's fire die out. Now, Operation Firebird could really get started. Or rather, it needed to get started now more than ever. Regina had to keep her fire burning. Because it was clear that she couldn't do it all by herself.

When Rose went down to third class that night, Henry was the first person she spoke to. "Let's get this operation on the road, shall we?" He nodded eagerly, despite his tears from earlier, "Alright. Operation Firebird is a go."

— Line Break —

Mon chérie: French term of endearment.

Usually meaning 'my darling' or 'my dear'.

— Line Break —

 ** _Author's Note_**

 ** _Well darlings, here you go._**

 ** _Chapter 5 of 'The Ship of Dreams'._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Trigger Warnings: Child abuse

— Line Break —

When the hour is nigh

And hopelessness is sinking in

And the wolves all cry

To fill the night with hollering

When your eyes are red

And emptiness is all you know

With the darkness fed

I will be your scarecrow

— Line Break —

Regina Mills.

That is her name.

But it isn't her full name.

Her full name is

Regina Ava Victoria Mills.

Queen of Beauty and Victory Mills,

That is what her name means.

Soon her last name will be Blanchard.

She doesn't want it to be.

But she has no choice.

She is trapped.

And she isn't breaking free.

She just has to remember,

Love is weakness.

— Line Break —

When Rose woke up on the morning of April the 13th,she was more determined than ever to help her friend break free from her shackles.Her mother, Ruby and the rest of their friends were going to help her.

Of course, Cal couldn't know. He would undoubtedly inform Cora and Leopold of what they were planning.

So, they needed someone to keep him busy while they were working on their little surprise for Regina. When she boarded the ship, Rose had never imagined that she would meet a friend aboard this ship that would take her back to America.

And then she realized that it could have been much worse for her. Despite Cal being a bit of a jerk, he didn't abuse her the way her friend got abused. Her mother was cold and indifferent, maybe, but she was no Cora Mills. Cora Mills who abused her daughter in the worst ways behind the back of Regina's father.

Once, she thought that Regina didn't understand her situation. It turned out that she was the one who didn't understand Regina's situation. And now she had to help Regina get out of this poisonous relationship, while they would still be stuck on this ship for at least a day or three.

But Rose had a perfect idea of what to do to help Regina. She would make sure that pretty much all of their friends were involved. Emma, Henry, Robin, Jack, Ruby, even 'Granny' Lucas the third class cook and Ruby's grandmother, her own mother of course, who would be in charge of keeping Cal occupied, Mr. Andrews, and even Captain Jones. They were all aware of what they were planning.

Rose had even gone so far as to tell some of the ladies that they would need to dress their best tonight, because a 'special event' was coming up. She was hoping to get the message to Regina somehow without anyone noticing that this 'special event' was to be held for Regina.

The first task on her list, was getting everyone to do what they were supposed to. So it would all be ready for Regina's big surprise. First was Henry.

"Good morning Henry," she smiled happily at him as she watched the young boy draw away. "Good morning, Miss Rose." he said in his most gentlemanly voice.

Rose smiled at his effort, "well Henry, if I didn't know any better I would say you are a real gentleman." He chuckled, "well, that's our goal, right? Fitting in with your crowd?"

Rose nodded, "That's right. Now, do you remember what I said about the surprise I am organizing for Regina?" He nodded slowly, "Yes of course. Why?"

Rose chuckled, "because I need your help, Mr. Swan. I am in need of a whole stack of invitations for Ms. Mills' surprise tonight."

He nodded eagerly, "oh, I am so glad you'll let me help! My mum said I'm too young to do anything meaningful because I am just a boy..."

Rose smiled softly, as she crouched down to his level, "Henry, you would be of very much help to me if you make me those invitations. After all, how will everyone know about the event tonight if they don't get an invitation? First class passengers never assume they need to come unless they are invited. Now, these invitations need to not only sound like they are made for first class passengers, they also need to look it. Do you think you can do that for me, Henry?"

Henry nodded eagerly. "Of course I can! Drawing and writing are my favorite things to do. Perhaps, one day, I will make my own motion picture film, or write a book. That is my dream. I don't know how I will get it done, but I believe in dreams coming true, so long as you hold on to your belief." Rose laughed, "you really do sound like a proper gentleman already."

She then walked away, and went onto her next target.

"So, Emma. Today I'll be giving you 'lady lessons', after all, we would not want anyone to notice that you aren't actually one of us. We must make sure that Cora does not find out, at any cost whatsoever. So, first we will be starting with the proper way to speak to a lady."

Emma grumbled, "Do I really have to?"

Rose nodded, "Well unless you want to let Henry go off with us alone, yes you have to. But it shouldn't be too hard, Henry already showed off his gentlemanly skills. He will fit in just nicely. If you put effort into it, then you should have no problem fitting in with our crowd."

Emma pouted like a child, but eventually nodded. "Okay then. So let's get this done."

Rose chuckled, "well, first off. Be polite. Always. You can never be too polite in front of the ladies and the gentlemen. Now, let's start off simple. Try to speak like a lady. Wording doesn't matter just yet. First you need to be able to sound rich."

Emma scrunched up her nose, and put on her best rich accent, "Hello, my name is Emma Swan." Rose burst out in giggles, "Okay, that really needs some work. But we'll get it done. By tonight, you will be a perfect lady and no one will be able to tell you're actually from third class."

— Line Break —

From the moment she woke up, everyone seemed to be stuck to her.

She was never alone in a room, her mother was always there, and if her mother wasn't, then Leopold was. And if it wasn't one of them, then it was both of them in the same room with her.

Never had she felt more caged than she felt this morning.

It was sunny out, but she didn't get to go out, like the day before, she could only watch through the windows of their private promenade deck.

She silently wondered why they were sticking so close to her this morning.

Of course, this time her 'imprisonment' was her own fault. But she hadn't had much of a choice. She had to make sure she never saw Robin or any of them ever again. Because if her mother ever found out, she would be very much doomed.

She had allowed them to get too close, and it had to stop. She had to play this game along, because it was the only game she had to play. So from today on, she decided to get as comfortable as possible with this new situation, because it wouldn't be going away. If anything, her little cage would only get smaller the more time passed.

So she allowed her mother to dress her in pretty and ordinate dresses, with way too much makeup masking her real personality, and wearing jewels that were much too heavy.

Of course, no dressing session with Cora went without a reprimand, or anything else coming close to a demand. "Now," her mother started, "I expect you to behave today. You are not to embarrass yourself. For if you do, I can tell you that you won't like the consequences. I won't accept your foolishness to go on any longer. Love is weakness, it will eventually fade away, and you will be left with nothing. True power, however, endures. Soon enough you'll have more power than you could possibly have imagined, and I want you to use it wisely. Am I in any way unclear?"

Regina shook her head, "No, Mother. I understand what you are saying. I shan't make a fool out of myself, and shall accept the repercussions if I do." Cora nodded, pleased with her daughter's submissive behavior. "That's my girl. Now, let's go have breakfast."

As the three of them were sat around the breakfast table, Regina sat silently sipping her tea. Only speaking when spoken to, as was required. Her mother and Leopold kept the conversation going, while Regina sat staring ahead.

She found herself wondering what her friends were doing at this very moment.

More than once she felt her thoughts drifting off to how much she wished she could be with them right now, instead of here with her mother and Leopold. But she had made her choice. She couldn't possibly leave now. It would only raise their suspicions, which she assumed they already had.

She was snapped back into the present when her mother suddenly waved her hand in front of her face. "Regina dear? Are you alright? You have been staring at the same point of the wall for the better part of ten minutes. One would think you are trying to burn a hole into it..."

Regina suddenly looked up, "oh, I apologize, but I am fine. I did not mean to make such a fool out of myself by staring. I just got lost in thought, really. But I am sorry, it won't happen again."

Her mother made a gesture that signalized the dismissal of the issue, "just be glad we're not out in public. I expect better behavior from you once we go for our morning tea." She nodded meekly, she had no other choice. From now on, no more straying thoughts, she told herself. Whether she could keep to it was another matter, but she was determined.

"So, Mother what is the schedule for today?"

— Line Break —

When she had set Emma up with some 'assignments' to practice being a proper lady, she moved on to Ruby.

"Okay so, I can lend one of my dresses to Emma, but we still need two tuxedos for Robin and Jack, and a child-sizes tux as well. How are we going to get that done?"

Ruby chuckled, "well, I still have some suits that belonged to my dad, so I guess Robin and Jack could each wear one. As for Henry, my grandma isn't only a cook. She used to work as a seamstress once. I am sure that if I give her some of the fabrics I have with me, she'll be able to fix something. It wouldn't be the best, like some suits, but it would fool them. Especially if he speaks with that little rich accent of him."

Rose couldn't help but laugh at that, "yes, he really got the rich accent down quickly, didn't he?" Ruby shook her head, "indeed he did. Now let's go find my grandma"

After they had bribed Ruby's granny into quickly making a small tax for Henry, Rose went on to help Emma some more. "So, Emma. How is your rich accent coming along?"

Emma took a deep breath, before speaking, "Miss DeWitt-Bukater it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Rose nodded in approval, "Excellent. You'll fit in just nicely. Now, show me how to walk like a lady. The way I have shown you." Emma nodded slowly, before getting up, and walking across the room, her back completely straight, and her head held high.

"Very well. It seems you have got that down now. I have to go run some more errands, but I shall give you a dress of mine you can borrow for tonight. You'll have to get used to the feel of it, and practice that walk some more while you're wearing it. But for now, you're good."

After they had gotten Ruby's granny to agree to make Henry a little tux, albeit reluctantly, they both went about making sure everything was set up for tonight. When they were content enough with their accomplishment, they both went to tea. Meeting up with Ruth in the reading room.

"So, how have your efforts paid off so far?" Ruth inquired.

Rose sighed, "well, since we are all only supposed to be the men's arm candy, a lot of people looked at us strangely when we tried to convince them to let us set something up. After all, what do we women understand of anything?

"Either way, Ruby here just put on her stern face and threatened never to travel with the White Star Line again if they were going to be degrading us like that. So I guess it went about as well as expected.

"Henry, he's the cutest little boy, and he can pull of the gentleman role perfectly, is working on the 'invitations'. I had to give him something to do, since he wanted to help so badly. Ruby's granny is making a little tux for him. Alternately I have been giving Emma Swan some 'lady lessons', and while she doesn't pull it off perfectly, she isn't entirely hopeless. Speaking of, I need to find her a dress she can borrow. And Mr. Jack Dawson and Mr. Robin of Locksley can both borrow a suit that used to belong to Ruby's late father. And how have you been keeping Cal distracted from what we were doing, Mother?"

Ruth scrunched up her nose, "Well, I have just kept him occupied by setting Mr. Andrews up with keeping him distracted, I have been following him around until it was time for tea. He did ask about you, though, so I told him that you were with some of the other ladies here in the reading room, where I would have tea with you. He seemed to buy it..."

Rose nodded, "Alright. So, how are we going to get Emma a dress for tonight?"

— Line Break —

She had followed her mother around like an obedient puppy, she was still doing that, actually as they went for their morning tea in the reading room. But still her mother had critique on everything she did. She didn't walk straight enough, her dress wasn't tight enough, she didn't smile like she should, she didn't keep her head high enough, and so on and so on. It reminded her of a time when she was younger, and even more naive than her mother found she was now.

 _A ten-year-old Regina heard the door slam shut behind her, and the key turning in the lock. Locking her in her bedroom. She hadn't been behaving properly, according to her mother._

 _When they had gone to the market that morning, and Regina had wanted to play with the local children, her mother had chastised her. "Why would you want to become friends with those lowlives?!"_

 _Regina had hung her head, slumped her shoulders, and followed her mother back to the carriage. She had only wanted to be a little less lonely, to have a friend, but her mother would have none of it. Her whole life Cora had groomed Regina into becoming the epitome of perfection. It is what she expected of Regina._

 _She never cared that that wasn't what Regina wanted._

 _In Cora's world, what Regina wanted didn't matter._ _Cora's word was the law, and that was that._

 _When Regina was seven years old, she could perfectly lift a cup of tea like a lady, she could speak like a lady, ride horses like a lady. But the thing was, that Regina never wanted to be a lady. She wanted to ride horses without having to sit sidesaddle. She wanted to become a professional equestrian, but it wasn't in the cards for her. Regina's life revolved around Cora's will, and if Cora wanted to introduce her to her lady friends, be able to bust about her at cotillions and other events, then she had no choice but to do as her mother asked._

 _So when today she had asked if she could play with the local children, she could have known that punishment would come from it. She had always been lonely, and she was destined to be lonely, because you could never trust anyone other than yourself. And you should never get close to those below you. But for a moment, she had had hope, until her mother's eyes seemed to spew fire, so angry as she looked. So here she was, locked in her room, sitting on her rug, waiting for her mother to eventually come back and give her her actual punishment._

 _When her mother came back, an hour later, she got dragged to the adjoining room by Cora's firm hand, and she stumbled behind her. She wondered what her mother was going to do this time. That question was soon answered when she found herself being stripped bare by her mother's hands before getting bent over the table._

 _She soon felt the crackle of the whip against her bare back. Her mother's cold voice stated, "Tell me Regina. Why do you deserve this punishment?" Regina whimpered as the whip slapped against her bare back yet again, "t-to t-teach me a l-lesson, M-mama..." Her mother's voice softened a little, "That's right. And what lesson do I need to teach you today, Regina?" The whip crackled against her back yet again, "t-that I s-should n-never be f-friends with o-other children, M-mama."_

 _Cora nodded, "Indeed. You should only rely on yourself, but I fear that if you keep behaving so childishly, that at one point you won't have just me that needs to punish you, but your future husband too. We wouldn't want to saddle him up with that responsibility, would we, Regina? After all, you are supposed to be a good lady, are you not? There is a reason that I named you 'Regina', my darling daughter. Live up to it. That's all I ask of you, and you can't even do that." Her mother's voice now sounded colder and more indifferent than ever._

 _"P-please Mama... I-I'll be good..." she whimpered, when the whip slapped across her back yet again. She had trouble holding back tears. After ten more cracks with the whip, she got dressed again. Her mother told her one more thing, "Don't you ever do that again, Regina. I shan't be so forgiving next time." She nodded slowly, as the tears streamed down her face, "I'll be good, Mama..." the only response she got_ _was, "That's all I ask, Regina."_

She quickly got snapped back into the present. "Regina dear, what has you so distracted today? You seem to be getting distracted by something every single time I talk to you. Should I teach you a lesson?"

Regina winced automatically, "no Mother, that shan't be necessary. I merely got reminded of a memory from a few years ago. It won't happen again." Cora narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "You have said that before today, and yet you got lost in thought. Again. How am I supposed to believe you now?"

Regina hung her head, "I'm sorry, Mother." Cora immediately hissed back, "don't you dare hang your head in public, you foolish girl." She immediately straightened her back, "I'm sorry, Mother."

"Is that your sentence of the day?"

"No, of course not Mother."

Then she realized that they had reached the reading room. And if she wasn't wrong, she saw there at one table, Rose, her mother and Ruby.

Oh, how much she wanted to join them, but she had a suspicion that Cora would be none to pleased with that. So she kept silent.

Nevertheless, Cora noticed at which table her daughter was staring.

"Regina dear, would you like to join your... acquaintances at their table? And don't you date try and lie to me." At Regina's slow nod, her mother's features softened, and for a moment it seemed like she was going to encourage Regina to go over to her friends, "You have no idea how much that..." she paused, "disappoints me. Now come along."

Regina obediently followed her mother to another table, where they were sat with just the two of them. Regina already knew she didn't want to be here, she longingly stared at the table where her friends were sat. If only she could be with them without 'disappointing' her mother...

— Line Break —

"Well, perhaps Ruby could lend this... Emma... one of her dresses? After all, if you were to share your own or if I share one of mine, Cal would most surely notice it was one of ours. He would never believe in her cover, and he would not hesitate to bring it to anyone's attention. You know that."

Rose nodded, "Yes, I had thought about that too. I was on my way back up here when I realized it." Then she saw a familiar face coming into view, it was Regina.

She hadn't seen her at all today, and she worried for Regina. Now more than ever. But she also saw how Regina clung to Cora, and how they seemed to be buried deep into conversation. From what Rose could discern, Cora seemed to be a bit angry with Regina.

She also saw how Regina at some point looked straight at their table, very longingly, even. But one mere sentence from Cora had Regina following her mother. What had changed to her so free-spirited friend? Why did she seem so sad, so trapped, like a caged bird?

Ruby caught Rose staring at the two. "It's sad, ain't it Rosie? How Cora seems to have her so trapped... Hopefully we can help her break free, or at least help her loosen up a little tonight..."

Rose sighed, "My thoughts exactly, Ruby. But we can only give her the means to break free. The rest is up to her. But how can we convince her that breaking free is her best option? I mean, I know we've got Robin, but she's shutting everyone out. And I think she knows that she's in love with Robin, but she doesn't know that he reciprocates her feelings, and now she is so trapped...

"I think she is on the verge of giving up, Ruby. She is losing her fire. If we don't stop herself from shutting herself off even more, I have a feeling she won't ever be the same again. She won't be happy. She'll turn even more cold and distant. And before we know it, we will have a Cora 2.0 on our hands. Cora is dangerous, because she is practically heartless. But Regina is even more dangerous, because she is anything but.

"She is so passionate about everything. No matter what she does, we need to be there for her. If she's angry, we need to let her rage, if she wants to talk to us, then we should allow her to. We are her safety net, and she needs to know that. That no matter what, we will always have her back. She has become my best friend over these past few days, and I realized that while at first I thought that she didn't understand me, it was in fact the other way around."

Ruby smiled, "you are very right, Rosie. Now how about we go over there and see if we can steal her away from her mother for a while? I know that it's up to us to help her get out of there. Cora clearly doesn't want to have her around us, and Regina herself is not strong enough to stand up to her. I don't know about her childhood, but clearly Cora has quite made sure that Regina was trapped under her thumb. That she wouldn't turn against her."

Rose smiled sadly, "I know, Ruby. I know. Looks like Cora has her dog firmly on her leash. So how about we go free the dog, hm? After all, the dog doesn't seem to be happy in her boss' company."

Ruby snickered, "you're a fun one, Rosie. Now come on."

— Line Break —

Author's Note:

 _So, that's it for Chapter 6, folks. It's not much, more of a filler chapter, really. But I hope you liked it nonetheless. Please share your thoughts, and any input is welcome!_

 _Hugs,_

 _Your Author_


End file.
